


Wolfram's Day

by Nherizu



Category: Kyo kara Maoh!/今日からマ王！
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram only needs one thing from Yuuri to help him pass through his everyday life, even on the worst day like today. -A oneshot with a touch of romance, angst and humor.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfram's Day

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published on November 11th, 2009).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Yuuram or Wolfyuu; it depends on how you see it.
> 
>  **Genre:** A touch of romance, a touch of angst, a touch of humor.
> 
>  **Beta Reader:** ThinE.
> 
> Please enjoy the story ^^

**Wolfram's Day  
**

Wolfram von Bielefeld started his day by blinking his eyes to focus the blurry sight, then rubbed them as he began to get up from the bed. Those eyes would then notice that he was left alone in the royal chamber as usual, since his fiancé had woken up earlier to do the daily morning jog with Conrart. The young Demon would then stretch his arms, and sleepily walk towards the royal bathroom to prepare himself.

After observing his own reflection in the mirror, Wolfram would smile a little, giving his own self the encouragement he needed to get through the day. Afterward, he would directly head to have his breakfast, joining himself with Yuuri, who had started the breakfast before him. He would kiss his sweet little daughter on her forehead, then enjoy his meal while talking to his stern older brother, and barely smile to his little big brother.

Done with his breakfast, Wolfram would immediately start to train his troops, after making sure that the wimpy fiancé of his had sat obediently in the library. The young King had to learn Shin Makoku's history and also etiquettes for today. Thus, Wolfram must threat him to not skip out from class, before taking care of his underlings.

The soldiers were all pestering for Wolfram's young hot-boiled blood. They were all weak. Spoiled. Lacking the will to improve and could only grimace and scratch their stupid heads every time he beat them in one-on-one practice.

One could imagine how loud his tantrums were, when he lectured those good-for-nothing soldiers he led. Even Yuuri jumped from his chair and Gunter almost tripped from his standing position before the King. Not to mention that Gwendal stabbed his own finger while knitting – something that rarely happened.

When the sun had risen high in the sky, Wolfram would find himself chatting with Greta, sometimes reading her one of Anissina's books. He often then furrowed his brow and began to abruptly step toward Gwendal's office to voice out his protest about the book, after finding more about what was inside. Poison Lady Anissina was definitely not a safe reading for kids.

But being Gwendal, he would only cough and outcast Wolfram from his office, making Wolfram consider whether he should approach Anissina by himself, or let Greta be influenced by the red devil. And Wolfram knew the second option was a big no for him. But he also knew better, that he still loved his life, and wouldn't want to get caught by the devil if he went to Anissina. With that thought, he decided to shut his mouth and left Gwendal's office.

Finishing his problem with Anissina's book, Wolfram would notice that lunch had been served. Actually, he didn't really like lunch time. The reason was because it was break time for the wimp. And that wimp would use the break time to flirt with the maids. Furthermore, it always succeeded in pissing him off.

When Wolfram finally howled his tantrums, losing all of his patience, the wimp would only shoot him that oblivious face of his, acting as if nothing had happened. Yuuri would then grimace after Wolfram pulled his ear and dragged him to the dining table, shouting that what he did was just a simple talk and not flirting. But Wolfram didn't take his words, because, it was a hindrance for Wolfram's eyes, ears and heart to see the wimp talk to others without him.

And there was one more thing that could irritate Wolfram. During lunch, Gunter would wail endlessly about how beautiful the King's serious face was when he was studying under his care, albeit the truth was that Yuuri only mused about baseball all the time. It was really annoying, because Wolfram had no chance of spending his time with Yuuri at all. And yet, another person was able to stare at the cuteness Yuuri had. In conclusion, it was unforgivable.

After lunch, Wolfram would be sent by Gwendal to go patrolling with his personal troops. It was time for him to get serious again, forgetting the desire he had to be with Yuuri longer. While Yuuri was forced to do his paperwork, and Greta was busy helping the maids to bake cookies, Wolfram would leave to fulfill his duty.

Sometimes, Wolfram would meet some random thieves, or help old women carry their heavy belongings, or assist lost children until they found their home. Those were all light cases, but Wolfram didn't mind at all. The truth was, he loved to see how Shin Makoku people lived in peace under his fiancé's reign. And it brought warmth to his heart.

However, sometimes Wolfram would confront dangerous cases also. Like today, numerous of assassins from Dai Shimaron were sent to hunt Yuuri's life. Wolfram, being the person in charge for the day, must capture the assassins before they could land their feet on the Blood Pledge Castle's grounds. Conrart had been sent to a far away village by Gwendal, to take care of a wildfire case. And Wolfram's personal troops didn't actually have enough power to handle the skillful assassins. Hence, Wolfram must face them all alone.

He cursed. He screamed while his sword slashed into the skin of the black suited assassin. His sweat dropped along his forehead, down to his neck, and his breathing heavy. They outnumbered him. Wolfram hadn't expected Dai Shimaron to send this enormous number of assassins, thinking about how they could pass the guards on the borderline. But they could, and now they threatened his life.

He intended to call his fire wolf, summon it to burn those who dared take his beloved King's life. But he panted, feeling as if thousand of needles were piercing his very skin, even feeling as if his lungs were grabbed harshly, preventing him from breathing freely. Those were the red stones, something named Houseki, which could make him suffer like this. His underlings froze, curling on the ground as the light crimson stones shot their powers to them again. Damn.

_This isn't going to end like this. No._

With all the power he had left, he finished his spell through his trembling lips, while the outline of a giant orange-reddish wolf started to appear in the night sky. He screamed his order, pointing to those killers, while he actually could hardly lift his head from his position now – laying on his stomach. The loyal creature mercilessly roared and spread its spark of fire, eating every single bite of the targets' flesh. They cried. They frantically howled through the evening breeze, regretting from accepting the job in the first place.

One of them called his daughter's name. Another called his girlfriend's name. And another still called his mother and father. And Wolfram only shut his eyes to stop the transparent drops from escaping his eyes.

It wasn't their fault.

It wasn't his fault.

It was... war.

Wolfram fixed everything he had done to the village. Putting aside that he felt very weak inside, he looked strong. Yes, he was strong. Because he was a soldier. He stood up firmly, giving orders to his subordinates to help the civilians with his stern voice. Acting as a real leader was important, especially in this kind of situation. And Wolfram knew, he must stay calm, even when his eyes caught those burnt bodies.

He threw his shivers away. He swallowed his saliva. And he commanded his soldiers to take care of the bodies of the assassins. And of course... he also ordered them to give any necessary treatments if they were still alive.

Which Wolfram actually doubted.

The Blood Pledge Castle would be dull by the time Wolfram came back. It was late midnight already, or should he say, too early morning. Everything was dark, as black had consumed every inch of the palace. The moonlight showed his troops the way to the stable, letting their exhausted horses take their rest. Wolfram then, acting almighty like usual, dismissed his underlings to go to their chambers. But not before calling out their names one by one, telling them that they had worked very well. The smiles he saw on their faces, relieved him that he, after all, had them to fight beside him all the time.

But when he was left alone again, the aches in his heart weren't leaving him. The pain was still within his head, while his bones felt like cracked and his breathing was broken. He had fallen into the deepest guilt and hurt beyond his own consciousness.

He slowly walked towards the royal bedchamber, sometimes wiping away his unstoppable sweat on his forehead and neck, or even tears. His heart clenched. He sometimes knew that he couldn't take it anymore.

His duty, his fight for the King.

Wolfram was really loyal, too loyal that he willed to throw his life to save his King. But sometimes, he just couldn't take it. When he heard those screams, those cries, Wolfram couldn't help not to become weak. His heart would bleed from sorrow, and his eyes would lose their shine. Although those were humans, but the feelings he received when he killed them, was beyond his imaginations before.

Was it right? Was it wrong?

His heart battled with the incredulity that grew from the war.

He opened the chamber's door, letting some light from the outside to slip inside the huge room, revealing the sleeping figures of his dear daughter and his beloved fiancé. Tardily, he dragged his feet inside, then tossed away his uniform to the floor.

He was considered cleaning himself first before going to bed, as it was sticky and dirty after all. But then he shoved the thought away. He was too exhausted, too dejected that he couldn't afford his legs to walk to the bathroom anymore. Thus, he wiped his body with a towel, then slid into his nightgown and began to slip inside the bed's comforter.

He glanced towards his daughter for awhile, looking almost blankly, then blinked his eyes when he caught two dark eyes sleepily gazing towards him. Yuuri shifted, raising his head from the pillow and leaning his weight on his elbow. He observed Wolfram with half-shut eyes, then smiled sincerely.

"Good job with your patrol, Wolfram."

And Wolfram was stunned.

His heart was now washed by the warm sensation that could make all his aches, all his worries fly away in a second. His once frowning face, now gradually changed into a smile, as his heart now remembered what he actually had decided since he first accepted Yuuri as his King and fiancé.

_No matter what happens, I will always, and always protect him…_

"Thank you, Yuuri."

With a smile, Wolfram leaned his head against his pillow, following Yuuri's move with his eyes. Yuuri now slowly shut his eyes again, barely audibly whispering his good night before drifting into a deep slumber. And Wolfram, still staring at his fiancé, knew that no matter how hard his day would be, he would manage to go through it as long as he had Yuuri's smile.

And tomorrow he would have the strength to continue his day again.

"Good night, Yuuri…" he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wolfram would always protect Yuuri, even without Yuuri's knowing. And Yuuri, would wait for him to return; the least he could do for Wolfram. That was how the simple yet deep bond was created between them. X3


End file.
